


Simple Trinkets

by FloJoUno



Category: PlanetPeebles, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Maybe queer Ethan, Poor, Sugar Mommy, business woman amy, i guess, just a tiny tiny bit, little musician mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloJoUno/pseuds/FloJoUno
Summary: Amy reached her hand out to shake his, not hesitating for him to grab hers. She cupped his hand and squeezed it tight, giving Mark a quirky smile.





	1. Struggling with Shopping

Mark ran his hands through his long hair, taking a sip out of his plastic water bottle. He had his legs crossed, his body in a stiff position. Mark placed the cold bottle against his exposed thigh, ignoring the unpleasant feeling nipping at his skin. Sighing, he licked his chapped lips, blinking away the tiredness. Particles and dust floated around his "living room", glistening the tiniest bit in the falling sun. Mark followed some around with his eyes, seeing an energetic piece of lint fall onto his bass guitar.

His old guitar sat by the feet of his chair, the neck still warm from previously being held tight. It slowly caught dust as Mark stared at it through his dirtied glasses, the sun disappearing, slowly leaving them both in a dim light. Groaning, Mark hesitantly stood up, grabbing his guitar with his spare hand as he moved to his bedroom. The thought of turning on the lights and staying up a bit longer flashed through his mind, but the idea of his electric bill going up slightly caused his stomach to twist. Money was something he never thought he'd care so much about, but here he is, a high school dropout trying to make enough money to live his everyday life. 

After Mark leaned his guitar on the wall and his almost empty bottle on the floor beside his bed, he started to stretch his limbs. He worked on a construction site, one of the best paying jobs in his position. He needed to make sure he wouldn't pull anything for the next day, he wasn't going to be absent for anything unless he was 6 feet underground. 

Pulling his shirt off, he lied on the makeshift bed he created for himself when he first moved in, wrapping himself unbelievably tight to make sure he wouldn't get a cold. The feel of the hard floor pressing against him has been so common that he doesn't even remember what a mattress even feels like. He made sure to place his glasses far enough so he wouldn't crush them, but close so he couldn't lose them.

\---

He jolted awake, his nightly nightmare creeping into his head once again. Mark rubbed his face with his palms, his body aching all around. He quickly drank the last of his water before standing up, swiping his glasses up before trying to check the time in the complete darkness. He trudged through his apartment til he reached his front door, nonchalantly opening it with a yawn. The hall lights were on but their was no bustle in sight. Mark closed his door and kept walking around, trying to figure out the time with his surrounding, eventually finding a clock he has never seen before. Maybe they placed it there just for him.

8:19 pm

Mark yawned again, feeling tired just thinking about going to work. He walked back inside his room, locking the door behind him. He felt his way through the dark to the bathroom, turning on the light. He took off his boxers, searching for a clean rag to use. Running the rag under the sink's water with a little bar soap, he turned off the light and started scrubbing down his body. After he washed off, he quickly brushed his teeth and put his hair back in a ponytail, walking around his rooms to dry off quicker. 

He reached for a pear and an old bag of beef jerky, trying to eat them while getting changed into his work attire, tripping over his feet. He went back into his room to grab his water bottle, refilling it with the tap water from his sink. Mark placed the package of jerky in his pocket, sighing as he took another bite out of his pear, leaving his apartment for the day.

Mark sat at the bus station, fishing out the fare from his back pocket, shaking his leg restlessly as he took small sips from his water. As the bus arrived, he nodded at the driver, sitting near the very front, nibbling on the tough jerky throughout the ride. He tried not to make any eye contact with the sparse passengers getting on, but thinking about what type of life they were living just by their looks was a fun way to pass the time.

As his stop came closer, Mark stretched out as best as he could in his space, his heart speeding up with the thought of pulling something. He shook his legs out and twisted his spine, cracking his neck and knuckles. Soon, he got off the bus and headed for the construction site, going to grab his equipment. Suddenly his boss ran up to him, carrying a pile of papers. Mark turned his head to look at him while he put of his vest, his heart rate speeding up.

"Fischbach! Lenny is ill and I need someone to pick up the new equipment at the headquarters. Can you do that real quick?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. But I, uh, don't have a car."

His boss sighed and smacked his face with the papers, staring in Mark's eyes with frustration.

"Just take the next bus-"

"I don't have enough money for tha-"

"For god's sake! You're useless, I have to find someone else now that isn't too busy."

Mark tried to give him a tiny smile, his chest hurting. He watched him storm away, frantically doing multiple things at once. Mark sighed, putting on his gloves before grabbing a slab of wood. He walked to the sander, double checking that his eyes and mouth were securely covered, nodding at his fellow coworkers. He secretly wished he had been able to retrieve the new equipment, he would've had less time to work. Although he wasn't sure he would have gotten payed for his time off the site.

He drowned out the loud noises around him, his earplugs being able to do so much. He went from slab to slab, leaving them in a pile for his coworkers to use. Mark felt peaceful and fine for the moment, his mind concentrating on the task at hand, ignoring the rest of his thoughts. He wasn't in the sun yet, he was doing something simple. No hassle. Calm.

"Fischbach!"

Mark groaned, turning off the sander and walking back over to where he thinks his boss is. He is chatting with another worker, a delighted smile on his face. He looked at Mark with a brighter smile, sighing with relief.

"You and Scheid here are going to run some errands for me, alright? You'll be payed just like you were here placing fucking wood, great huh?"

His boss gave Mark a list and patted him on the back, running off to direct someone on where to place the frame of something. Mark glimpsed over the paper in his hand, noticing Mr. Scheid staring down at him. Mark looked up at the taller, a shaky smile on his face. The taller had a stone cold look, his build a lot scarier than Mark's by a long shot. He looked like he wanted to snap him in half. Hell, he definitely could if he wanted to.

Mark stuck his hand out, trying to put on his best smile.

"Hello, I'm Mark."

He felt his body burn, looking up at the man with anticipation. All he did was stare at his hand, then into Mark's eyes, burning down to his core. Nervously coughing, Mark put his hand in his pocket and looked down. 

"I'm Tyler."

Mark whipped his head up, seeing Tyler smirk down at him. His heart sped up, his face slowly reddening when realizing Tyler was just messing with him. Mark tried to stifle out a chuckle, running his fingers through his hair, avoiding getting embarrassed farther.

"Alright, so um, are we taking the bus?", Mark's voice raised slightly, Tyler fully smiling down at him. He's confusing, very very confusing. 

"Nope, we're using my car, we have lot's of places to go."

Mark nodded, his chest tightening by the thought of him paying for gas money, even though Tyler never said he had to.

\---

They've already picked up all the equipment up and sent them on their way to the site. Apparently all they needed to do was wait for the delivery to arrive and sign some papers. They went and found Leeroy to tell him to cancel the shipment of another stock of beveled glass, gave Cassie all her files back, and now they were driving to the other headquarters on the other side of town. 

Tyler hasn't said a single word towards Mark since their very fist encounter.

Mark wasn't worried he didn't like him, or that he had lost his chance at making friends, he just felt, unsettled. Being around him made him anxious and he wanted to be over with the errands as soon as possible. They drove in silence, Mark trying his hardest not to make a noise from how tense he felt. Tyler tightly gripped Mark's shoulder, shaking it a little, turning his head for a short moment to smile at him.

"C'mon, you need to relax for a bit."

Mark forced himself to smile, panic flowing through his body as Tyler's hand gripped harder, not showing any movement to let go. He looked out the window, seeing them pass aesthetically pleasing stores and even prettier people shopping in them. The corners of Mark's slowly turned upwards as they passed a colorful store with flora and shoes drowning the windows, unusual instruments peaking through the cracks.

"Like that?"

Tyler's amused voice jolted Mark back into reality, making him finally notice that Tyler was trying to find a parking space near the store. Mark looked at him, panic rising in his chest, unconsciously grabbing Tyler's hand. They stared into each other's eyes, Mark slowly moving his hand away as Tyler rolled his eyes at him with a goofy smile. 

"Boss loves me, we'll be fine being a bit late. Why are you so worried?"

"Maybe because I really fucking need this job?"

Fully parking, Tyler hopped out the car, running to pay the meter. Before Mark could step out, Tyler opened the door for him, reaching out to grab his hand. Mark tried to smile as Tyler patted his back while locking the car, jogging into the store without waiting for him.

The door let out an unusual ring. It sounded familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it. It sounded delightful and that's all that really matters. Taking a deep breath in, a strong smell of vanilla and taro hit him, sending his mind to swim in happiness. The cashier smiled at him, motioning his hand for him to look around.

"Why do you need this job so much? Trying to live up to your dad's expectations?"

Tyler was already looking at some shirts beside them, staring at a plain one with an embroidered collar. Mark sighed, trying his best not to glare at the man who wasn't even fully paying attention. Mark crossed his arms and moved towards the sunglasses with jewels and metal all over them.

"Maybe because some people need money to pay the bills and this is the only job they can get cause they dropped out of fucking high school and can barely afford to eat."

Mark angrily tried on a pair of simple, round sunglasses, turning to Tyler to glare at him. Tyler's face was full of shock, but after a bit he struggled not to laugh at how silly Mark looked. Mark huffed, scurrying to the other side of the store, making sure to put the sunglasses back.

He started to panic.

He had no money on him. He couldn't pay for anything in this store. He was just looking at these pretty pieces of clothing that he couldn't even buy for himself. He can't give himself an award for all he's done, or treat himself. He stopped in the middle of the sweaters, placing his hands in his pockets from shame.

He had a lot more money than he let himself think, but he had been scared shitless when he was living on the streets for months that he never wanted to spend another penny that would leave him in that situation again. He lived like he was poor, which he was but just not to a certain degree. He had two thousand dollars in his bank account, but he was saving that to be able to pay rent and all his bills with some money left over to buy a nice bed and some furniture.

Mark gazed at the sweaters all around him, faintly noticing he was in the women's section. He sighed, looking at a large black sweater with red and yellow stripes on the sleeves. He turned his head to the side, seeing an unusually patterned shear long sleeve with a fuzzy collar with buttons. He reached out to feel it, but the cashier from before stood beside him, speaking in a silly voice. Or was it his normal voice?

"Is everything fine over here? Need help finding something?"

Mark looked at the shorter man. He had acne littered over his face, yellow eyeliner on, and bright blue hair with rainbow snap clips that look straight out the 90s. Mark was having a hard time guessing if he was 16 or 20. He politely shook his head, watching as the cashier gave him a brighter smile, walking off to his position again.

Rubbing his face, Mark sensed someone standing beside him, again. He glanced beside him, seeing a tall lady with blonde hair staring back at him. He fully turned to look at her, his voice loosing itself in his body as he got a good look at her. She had white cat eye sunglasses and a pink duster coat she wore over a Gucci silk and wool dress. Mark desperately tried to keep his cool, he's looked through plenty of fashion magazines in his best clothes trying to look important, he knows how expensive her outfit is. 

He sent a measly smile her way, looking down at his shoes was she smiled back. Mark's cheeks were on fire, he felt like throwing up. He studied the floor, seeing her Miu Miu sandals sneak closer to him, his heart rate speeding up. Her entire outfit was more money than he made in a year.

A soft hand touched his shoulder, immediately making Mark tense up. The lady let out a soft laugh before she grabbed his chin, pulling his head up. She took off her sunglasses, letting Mark see her eyes intensely examine his body. He put his hands to sides, hearing another pair of footsteps walk up to them, his body shaking slightly.

"Hey, uh, Mark? You ready to go? I already bought my things."

With a sigh of relief and sadness, Mark glanced at Tyler, who was holding a large plastic bag. Tyler turned on his heels and started to walk away. Mark tried to follow put the lady harshly grabbed his wrist. He looked at her with shock before gazing at his wrist, making sure it wasn't hurt.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to grab you that roughly. Hi, I'm Amy Nelson."

Amy reached her hand out to shake his, not hesitating for him to grab hers. She cupped his hand and squeezed it tight, giving Mark a quirky smile. 

"I'm Mark, uh, Mark Fischbach."

"Pleasure to meet you! I noticed that you were looking at this sweater, but you seemed so sad? Why?"

"I just don't have enough money to bu-"

"Oh, is that the problem? I'll just buy this for you!"

Before he could object, Amy grabbed the giant black sweater and rushed to the unusual cashier that was smiling at her as she walked up. The man scanned the item while Amy spoke softly to him, them laughing as he folded the sweater. He gave her the bag with a nod, waving at her, then waving at Mark.

Mark froze in his spot, seeing Tyler peek his head back into the store, motioning his hand for him to hurry up. Mark glanced at Amy as she walked back over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek as she shooed him out the store. The weird bell went off again; it was the 1 am song in Animal Crossing for the GameCube.

This sure was a bizarre experience.

\---

Tyler left their bags in the car, reminding Mark to meet him after work. Mark's head was spinning like crazy. That sweater was around $80, and he let Amy buy it for him. He didn't even try to stop her at all, just watched. Watched her walk right up and buy it like it was nothing.

He took his hair out his ponytail, shaking his fingers through it, debating on cutting it soon. Tyler grabbed the box of wrenches from the trunk, letting Mark carry the sandbags. Mark let out a loud groan, struggling to pick them up, refusing to make a second trip. Tyler reached over and grabbed two bags in one hand, walking towards the site. Mark simply glared at him.

The rest of the night went slowly, the same mundane work he does every day, the cold slowly freezing everything it touched. Mark didn't see Tyler for the rest of the night, so he was all alone. Not literally, he had his coworkers yelling right beside him, but he didn't have anyone he could talk to. Tyler and him didn't build a friendship out of the experience, but he was the closest person to a friend he had. He normal pushes everyone away to focus on his work, achieving his goals, and playing his guitar any free time he gets. 

9am finally rolled around, Mark drowsily put his tools away, cleaning up his area before going to Tyler's car to retrieve his things. 

"Need a ride home?"

Mark shyly nodded yes, too anxious to tell him "no I got money for the bus". He shuffled into his car once again, being a bit surprised to hear music playing on the stereo. He attempted smile at Tyler, even though he wasn't paying attention to him. He muttered the address of his apartment complex and directions on how to get there, hoping that he could sit in silence. He could only handle so much social interaction, and from the extra dose today, he was feeling like he could stay in a hole away from humans for five years.

Tyler pulled up directly in front the entrance, trying hide all the worry out of his face. Mark awkwardly shared his goodbye before exiting the car, Tyler yelling a goodbye behind him. Mark stood in the elevator, dropping his head in his hands, letting out a large breath of air. His day was finally done, even though for most people it has just begone.

He trudged down the hall, opening his door with haste, wanting to plummet onto a bed and sleep the day away. Unfortunately, he has to wait a few more weeks until he can get a mattress. For the moment, he made his blanket into a makeshift pillow, planning to take a small nap. Before lying down, he decided to change out of his dirty clothes. He grabbed the sweater out of the bag, holding it out in front of him. He gently rubbed the fabric, grinning ear to ear from how gentle it felt against his skin. 

He slipped it on, delight filling his chest as he stood in the sunlight, finally feeling comfy for once. Mark wrapped his arms around his torso, feeling the fleecy material rub against him, thumbing velvety fabric. He felt the warmth of the sun on his face, smiling as the pleasant heat warmed his body up. He took off his pants with a content sigh, placing his old clothes in a pile, making a mental note to wash it before Tuesday. As he was walking over to the kitchen to fill up his bottle, he noticed something resting on the floor. 

Patiently waiting for the bottle to fill up, he made his way over to the piece of plastic without a thought of what it might've been. He swiftly picked it up, flipping it between his fingers to read the words. His heart sped up as he read Amy's name at the top in bright primary colors, eagerly reading the rest of the card.

Card. It was her business card.

She was the CEO of Fendi.

Now, Fendi doesn't make as much money as Gucci or Chanel, but definitely four times as much as the average person. Mark knew that, of course from those fucking fashion magazines. He stared at the number again, his heart skipping a beat. He had so many questions to ask her, so many things to say to her. He was planning everything he wanted to say to her: if this was her dream, if this was the life she'd always wished for, and if she ever gave up on a dream or kept striving for it.

If only he had a phone.

Groaning again, he pushed his head into the wall, beating himself up for not getting a phone sooner. The cost of a cellphone and being able to use it is a lot cheaper than buying a car or a television; it was completely affordable. One hundred percent in his price range. Why hadn't he bought one already? Now he needs to go to a payphone and call her, hoping to god the government didn't get rid of all of them in his area.

He searched around his apartment for some clean pants, making another mental note to go thrift shopping again. He threw on his work boots, stuffed the card in his pocket, and sprung out his apartment. He held the card closely to him, making sure it didn't leave him, anxiety filling in his chest. He walked outside once again, racking his head for where a telephone was. Maybe he can buy one? First he'd need to go and find his credit card that he hasn't touched in months.

Mark stood in the middle of the sidewalk for a minute, trying to think quickly on what he needs to do. A middle aged man gently tapped Mark's shoulder, attempting to ask if he was ok and if he needed help. Mark hadn't really noticed that he was a few blocks away from his apartment, subconsciously walking around to find a payphone. He turned to the man and smiled sweetly, asked if he's seen a payphone, and walked away.

The helpful man pointed vaguely in a direction of one, sending Mark to frantically search each corner with haste.


	2. Second Greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it rung, he tapped his foot, anxiously looking around at his surroundings. He felt like everyone was watching him, judging him on his clothes, on his height, his body. He hated it. He focused back on the ringing phone, his stomach tensing up when the phone rang longer than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is shorter! i got major writers block and my mental health has plummeted

With a frantic haste, Mark almost sprinted to the payphone. His stomach was filled with butterflies, a small twitch in his hands, sweat on his brow. He silently cussed underneath his breath, hating the fact that he was sweating in his nice sweater. He stopped right in front of the phone, it’s black paint shining back at him as he caught his breath. He’s surprised that there’s still payphones around in this day and age, but he wasn’t complaining.

Reaching his hand out, he stared at the phone, softly picking it up off the reciever. He gently placed the phone to his ear, his eyes closing for a second, trying to compose himself. Mark looked at the numbers with that ever-so-familiar noise was ringing in his ears. He fished the card out of his pants, frantically typing the number into the phone.

As it rung, he tapped his foot, anxiously looking around at his surroundings. He felt like everyone was watching him, judging him on his clothes, on his height, his body. He hated it. He focused back on the ringing phone, his stomach tensing up when the phone rang longer than usual. 

“Hello, this is Amy Nelson, CEO of Fendi, New York headquarters, how may I help you?”

Mark made a face that looked like he was crying, gripping the phone tighter as his other arm hugged his chest. He took a deep breath, hearing Amy say another hello. He did not want her to hang up on him.

“Hi, uh yes, yes. This is, uh, this is Mark. Mark Fischbach. Um, we met earlier today and i found this card and I thought ‘well might as well call it and see what happens!’ and now I’m talking to you and my heart is, my heart is racing just thinking about this situation. Maybe this was a bad idea, I’m sorry for wasting your time-”

“Mark, calm down will you please! It’s okay, I’m here and you’re not wasting my time. It’s actually kinda boring here and I was about to head home for the day. I’m glad you called when you did.”

Mark’s mind was racing with thoughts, things he wanted to say aloud but he couldn't find the courage to, his tongue seemingly trapped in his mouth. All he could do was breathe into the phone, a smile on his face. He didn’t understand why Amy made him feel so flustered and scared, like she was going to disappear into nothing. All he knew was that his heart was beating fast and he couldn’t form a single sentence. 

“Th-Thank you”

“What?”

Mark took a deep breath through his mouth.

“Thank you for buying me this sweater.”

“It really wasn’t a big deal-”

“No, really. Thank you so much. I don’t have a lot of things or money, so the fact you spent your money on a complete stranger is absolutely-absolutely incredible.”

He heard Amy sigh on the other end, shifting things around wherever she was sitting. Mark played with the line of plastic attached to the payphone as he waited, his leg shaking quick even though he was standing perfectly straight. He heard Amy sigh again, the shuffling stopping completely.

“Where do you live again?”

“Wait, what?”

“I said, where do you live?”

Amy drove out each syllable, like she was annoyed and talking to a child. Confused, Mark shifted his weight from his feet and cautiously said his apartments address and what city he lived in. A gasp followed by a no way burned its way into Mark’s head. He felt ashamed.

“So, that’s about 35 minutes away plus traffic so I need you to wait in the lobby for me, alright bubba?”

Mark nodded, forgetting for a moment that Amy couldn’t see him. He said a quiet yes before leaning his head on the telephone box, faintly hearing Amy say goodbye. He placed the phone back on the hook, covering his face with his hands. His face was beet red. Mark sighed, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

On his way back to his apartment, realization dawned on him what exactly he agreed to. He wasn’t completely sure what that was, but it give his stomach butterflies as he walk. He was going to be in a car with Amy Nelson; a lady he hadn’t even known until ten hours earlier when she bought him the sweater that hung loosely on his frame. 

Mark walked into the lobby, ignoring what Amy said and headed straight for his home to freshen up. Before he unlocked the door, he noticed that it wasn’t even locked. He noticed that he had rushed out without locking his very own front door. Anyone could’ve walked in and stole something. It wasn’t like there was anything useful to steal, but it was a possibility that made Mark’s heart jump into his throat.

He walked to his bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair. Gulping, he placed both his hands on his sink, glaring at his face. He hadn’t shaved in a long time and his beard looked gross and untamed. It wasn’t short, but it wasn't very long either. Mark shook his head, laughing out loud on how silly he was being.

He was nervous to meet someone he’s already met. Amy clearly new what he looked like; she had seen him earlier that day in his work attire. What was he so nervous about?

\---

Mark anxiously sat in a chair in the lobby, playing with his thumbs as he watched everyone who walked in and out of the apartment. He got to chit chat with some of his neighbors, and met new people who lived on separate floors. He felt a pit in his stomach each and every time that the person who walked through the doors wasn’t the tall lady he had met. He swallowed a bit of saliva as his leg started to rapidly bounce. 

He closed his eyes for a short second, suddenly hearing the doors open once again, seeing Amy stand there in a completely different outfit. It wasn’t elegant or expensive; she was wearing a simple jumpsuit with sneakers. He felt his heart stop as Amy pulled off her sunglasses, whipping her head around a bit, shaking her hoop earrings. Mark raised his hand a tiny bit, signalling that he was there.

“Mark? Are you ready to go?”

“Where exactly are we going?”

Amy gave Mark a wink before grabbing his wrist, pulling him outside to where her rolls royce was parked in front. A couple of pedestrians watched as they stepped inside, their eyes blown out wide before averting their gazes. Mark ran his finger tips down the side of his seat, looking at his hand with awe.

“Thank you, by the way.”

“For what?”

“For being so extremely nice to me.”

Amy turned her head to smile at him, reaching down to hold his hand in hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Ice Cream and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You didn’t have to do that.”
> 
> “What kind of date would it be if I didn’t pay for the both of us?”

Mark blinked slowly at her, faintly feeling her squeeze his hand. Blinking fast, he felt the car jolt forward, causing him to rush to put on his seatbelt. His heart was thudding against his chest as he looked at Amy, trying his hardest to keep his cool. He gulped, focusing on the road in front of him, glancing out the windows at confused and intrigued passerbyers. He closed his eyes tightly, taking in a deep breath. Gaining the courage to speak, Mark lightly pressed his palm down on Amy’s to get her attention. She glanced over at him, a soft smile on her pink lips. 

He stared at the side of her head, taking in her looks fully, his stomach twisting with something he couldn’t put his finger on. Her cheeks were slightly rosy, barely seen on her pale skin with faint freckles. Amy’s blonde hair fell daintily on her shoulders, partially blocking her golden hoop earrings. Mark gazed down at her outfit once again, finally noticing the tiny pattern on them. He smiled at the navy frogs on the dark blue fabric. He lifted his head back up, being greeted with brown eyes gently staring back.

Mark felt breathless.

“Hi.”

Amy had an amused expression, responding just as softly.

“Hey.”

Smiling shyly, Mark forced himself to look away, completely forgetting what he wanted to ask her, his cheeks red. Closing his eyes, he focused on the slight breeze of the air conditioning against his arm. He exhaled through his mouth, squeezing Amy’s hand again. He rested his head on his seatbelt, his chest tightening as his brain finally caught up to the situation. He jerked upwards, looking at Amy with panic getting worried eyes gazing back at him. She raised her eyebrows as she pulled over, turning in her seat to face Mark fully, grabbing his other hand.

“What am I doing?”

“Mark, what do you mean?”

He took in a deep breath, shutting his eyes for a few seconds, refusing to reopen them. 

“I’m in a stranger’s expensive car, holding her hands, going to some place I have no idea where. You could be driving me out to kill me for all I know!”

Amy looked at Mark with a sad expression, lifting one of her hands to rest on his face, patiently waiting for him to open his eyes. Mark blinked at her, a scared but gentle look on his face, cupping her hand with his own. Amy smiled at him, tilting her head at the side, rubbing her thumb across Mark’s cheek. Sighing, Mark looked down at their hands again, he placed them on the other side of his face. He smiled up at her, his chest growing in warmth.

“Come on, we’ve got places to be, people to see!”

Mark let out a loud laugh, tears welling up in his eyes. Amy released his hands from her grasp, placing them back on the wheel as she started to drive again. Silently, tears fell down Mark’s cheeks, using his hands to subtly wipe them. He attempted to blink them away, but more kept coming. Soon, he was quietly sobbing in little space near the window, trying to seem natural and fine.

Eventually, Mark stopped crying. He sat peacefully watching the trees whiz by as they started to leave the city, calmly breathing to the feeling of Amy’s massaging the back of his hand with her thumb. Mark yawned, closing his eyes as he tried to get the slightest bit of rest before they arrive at their destination, his body aching from his work day. Rent was coming up soon and Mark barely had enough to pay for it. He thought construction would be a better paying job than working in the fast food business, but turns out, he wasn’t getting paid as much as his other coworkers for some bullshit reason. 

Mark groaned, letting go of Amy’s hand to cup his face, frustration bubbling up. Amy glanced at him with worry, massaging his shoulder with her now free hand.

“Don’t worry bub, we’re almost there.”

\------

Parking her car, Amy exhaled, placing her hands delicately on her thighs, staring over at Mark. He looked out the window at the ice cream shop, a tiny grin on his face as Amy unlocked the car. Before he could process what was happening, Amy had opened the door for him, jokingly holding out her hand. Gladly bowing his head, Mark gently grabbed her hand, his smile growing as they walked side by side while holding hands. They entered the cute shop with big grins, the pastels and whites lightening their eyes pleasantly. Amy sauntered to the menu, then down to the tubs of ice cream, lightly biting her cheek as she looked.

Mark hesistanly broke away from her, panic ensuing when realizing he didn't have any money left to pay for his ice cream. He awkwardly stood there staring at the ice cream longingly, but he politely smiled at Amy as she ordered hers. Mark watched as the cashier nodded at her, their eyes shifting to look at him, an overly enthusiastic smile on their face.

“Go on, I wanna see what flavors you’ll pick. It’ll really affect this relationship.”

Looking down at the tubs once again, Mark’s cheeks reddened as he pointed to the cheesecake flavor, sensing Amy nod approvingly. The cashier scooped his ice cream in a double waffle cone, patiently waiting for his next flavor. Mark glanced over at Amy with worried eyes, silently asking if it was alright to get two scoops. Amy motioned his forward, smiling wider when Mark pointed at the birthday cake flavor, stroking his arm. Mark turned to smile at the cashier, immediately licking the ice cream as Amy payed for them both.

As they walked out of the store and got back inside the car, Mark sent Amy a sweet look.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“What kind of date would it be if I didn’t pay for the both of us?”

Mark froze, tensing up his shoulders as he turned to look at her. His rosy cheeks burned, his lips curling into an embarrassed smile, his stomach doing somersaults. He gazed as she revved up the car, turning up the radio with a wide grin, bobbing her head side to side to the ABBA song that was playing. Mark smiled at her, covering his face with his hands and ice cream when she sang and pointed at him. They drove off from the ice cream shop, continuing there adventure through the day.

\------

Amy parked her car in front of a large park, getting out with a soft expression. She rested her elbows on the roof of the car, staring at a flock of birds pecking at the sidewalk. Mark watched her from inside the car, debating getting out, his stomach and head hurting. He was dead tired and his body couldn’t take any more excitement and gentle looks. He rubbed his face, willing himself out the car, immediately being hit by the warm sun.

Mark squinted upwards, feeling his forehead to see if it was burning up. He glanced over at Amy, jumping out of his skin to see she was already staring at him. She simply laughed before walking around the front of the car to get to his side. Amy brought his arms down to hold his hand, drawing him closer. Mark’s heart was thudding in his chest as he gazed at her, his eyes flickering from every point of her face. Amy suddenly brushed her lips at Mark’s cheekbone, squeezing his hands as she smiled against his cheek. 

She broke away to look at him, her eyes steady and gentle as she swung their hands from side to side. Mark beamed at her, his cheeks hurting from the blush adorning them. He scrunched up his face as Amy started to laugh, releasing one of his hands to cover her mouth. Mark covered his face with his free hand, shutting his eyes in embarrassment, his face heating up.

“I’ve never seen a grown man blush so much.”

“Shut up!”

Amy’s laughter boomed, filling Mark’s ears with a wonderful harmony of gasps and yelps. Pretending to pout, Mark stuck out his tongue. Letting go of their hands, he crossed his arms, turning away from her and walking into the park. Amy smiled after him, speed walking towards him with her hoops bouncing. Mark instinctively reached out his hand to hold her hand when Amy caught up with him. They continued to walk and enjoy the sun landing on their skin, a delicate smile on each of their faces.

Sitting on a patch of grass, Mark looked over at her, using his other hand to push Amy’s hair to the side. She turned to gaze at him, fluttering her eyelashes, her lips spread in a light smile. The sun shone off her sunglasses, causing Mark to move them on top of her head to see her eyes. Slowly, he leaned in to kiss her cheek, enjoying the tint on her cheeks. He rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes to catch some sleep, his body relaxing. Mark felt Amy's hand stroke his sides, her other hand playing in his hair. He sighed, nuzzling into her neck, pecking it quickly, smiling against her soft skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like sugar mommy au's! This part was waited for too long on my tumblr so I'm making it a book now!


End file.
